The present invention relates to an automatic brightness limiter of a cathode ray tube(CRT or Braun tube).
In the past, the brightness can be controlled, but if the brightness of the CRT increases, the entered image level of the CRT can be large and the white and black level can be more large, thus the problem missing the white balance of the CRT has been occured.